BVN
| closed date = | picture format = 16:9 (576i, SDTV) | network = | owner = NPO & VRT | slogan = | country = Belgium Netherlands | broadcast area = Worldwide | headquarters = | former names = Zomer TV | web = www.bvn.tv | sat serv 1 = Astra 19.2°E Europe (FTA) | sat chan 1 = 11.186 GHz Vertical SR: 22000 FEC: 5/6 SID: 4320 Video PID: 525 Audio PID: 122 Stereo | sat serv 2 = Hot Bird 13 Europe, Middle East & North Africa (FTA) | sat chan 2 = 10.815 GHz Horizontal SR: 27500 FEC: 5/6 SID: 17311 Video PID: 2011 Audio PID: 3011 Stereo | sat serv 4 = Eutelsat 113 West A 113°W South America (FTA) | sat chan 4 = 12.089 GHz Horizontal SR: 11719 FEC: 3/4 SID: 27 Video PID: 322 Audio PID: 323 Stereo | sat serv 5 = Optus D2 152°E Australia & New Zealand (FTA) | sat chan 5 = 12.519 GHz Vertical SR: 22500 FEC: 3/4 SID: 508 Video PID: 5081 Audio PID: 5082 Stereo | sat serv 6 = Astra 5°E Africa (FTA) | sat chan 6 = 12.034 GHz Horizontal SR: 27500 FEC: 3/4 SID: 8060 Video PID: 525 Audio PID: 122 Stereo | sat serv 7 = Thaicom 5 78.5°E Asia & Central Africa (FTA) | sat chan 7 = 3.640 GHz Horizontal SR: 28066 FEC: 3/4 SID: 6 Video PID: 5158 Audio PID: 5159 Stereo | sat serv 8 = DStv South Africa | sat chan 8 = Channel 431 | cable serv 1 = UPC Switzerland (Switzerland) | cable chan 1 = Channel 673 (SD) | cable serv 2 = naxoo Switzerland | cable chan 2 = Channel 314 | cable serv 3 = NOS Portugal | cable chan 3 = Channel 231 | cable serv 4 = Kabel Deutschland (Germany) | cable chan 4 = Channel 883 (SD) | cable serv 5 = Unitymedia (Germany) | cable chan 5 = Channel 438 (SD) | online serv 1 = BVN.tv | online chan 1 = "BVNLIVE" }} BVN (Het beste van Vlaanderen en Nederland, "The best of Flanders and the Netherlands"), is a satellite and cable television channel providing Dutch and Flemish public-service television to viewers around the world. It is a joint venture by the public broadcasting company of the Netherlands, Nederlandse Publieke Omroep (NPO); and that of the Flemish part of Belgium, the Vlaamse Radio- en Televisieomroep (VRT). BVN has grown to become a major international channel with worldwide coverage. History The channel started in 1996 as Zomer-TV (Summer-TV), an operation aimed at making Dutch-language programming available to Dutch and Flemish holidaymakers abroad. All of its programming originally came from the Netherlands (the abbreviation BVN at first standing for het Beste Van Nederland, "the best of the Netherlands") but this was later adapted, once the Flemish Region of Belgium began contributing both financially and with output from the schedules of VRT, to het Beste van Vlaanderen en Nederland: "the best of Flanders and the Netherlands". Radio Nederland Wereldomroep (RNW) was involved as a founding partner, but left in 2012. In March 2007 BVN changed its scheduling from three 8-hour programming blocks to two 12-hour blocks: this provided more room for the inclusion in the schedules of such popular shows as De Wereld Draait Door. Access There are three main access methods: * Satellite - A range of satellites carry BVN, often as a free-to-air channel. User need to be within the "footprint" of a satellite that carries the channel, and have a suitable dish and receiver. * Cable - Cable television providers in many places have BVN as one of the available channels * Internet - The BVN service is now also available worldwide as a streaming service "BVNLIVE" over the Internet (except from IP addresses in the Netherlands and Belgium) Programming All programmes are replayed during the second 12-hour block, running from 0100 to 1300 CET daily. News and current affairs BVN broadcasts daily news bulletins from VRT and NOS. The 1pm and 7pm editions of VRT's Het Journaal are transmitted on a short time delay at 1300 and 1905 CET from Sunday to Friday. The 1900 bulletin is broadcast from 1915 on Saturdays. The main 2000 bulletin from NOS Journaal is broadcast at 2030 CET and features a specially produced international weather forecast (BVN-Weer). A short bulletin is also carried at 1600 CET on weekdays and at 1605 on weekends. Current affairs output on weekdays consists of the magazine programme EénVandaag (One Today) at 1830 CET, Nieuwsuur (Newshour, which incorporates an NOS Journaal bulletin) and Terzake (To The Point) at around midnight CET. EénVandaag is produced by independent pillar broadcasters (AVROTROS) while Nieuwsuur is co-produced by NOS and the NTR. Terzake is produced by VRT. On Sundays, BVN carries a delayed broadcast of VRT's current affairs magazine De Zevende Dag (The Seventh Day) at 1330 CET followed by the political talk show Buitenhof at 1530. Topical debate and entertainment programmes also feature in the schedule including De wereld draait door (The World Keeps Turning) at 1940 CET and Pauw & Witteman at around 2330 CET. Both programmes are off-air during the summer. Sport NOS produces 15 minutes sports news bulletins called Sportjournaal on weekdays along with Studio Sport, a longer sports news and highlights programme on Saturday nights. The sports magazine show Holland Sport is broadcast periodically on Saturday afternoons. During the football season, Eredivisie highlights are broadcast in NOS's Studio Sport on Saturday nights & Sunday evenings. VRT's sports coverage is featured daily within short sports bulletins on Het Journaal at 1300 and 1900. On Sundays throughout the year, the 1910 Het Journaal bulletin is shortened to 20 minutes to allow for a half-hour round-up entitled Sportweekend to follow at 1930. During the football season, the 1300 bulletin on Sunday features an extended goals round-up from the Jupiler League (Belgian First Division). Children BVN features a daily block of children's programming, consisting of new and archived programming from various pillar broadcasters in the Netherlands, NPS, the NPO children's television stations Z@pp as well Z@ppelin and the VRT children's television station, Ketnet. Dedicated news and current affairs output for children is also broadcast at weekends, including a weekly current affairs programme Schooltv-weekjournaal, on Saturdays and a news review, NOS Jeugdjournaal Overzicht (NOS Youth Journal Overview), on Sundays. Features and entertainment BVN's daily schedule features entertainment, documentaries and features output. Programming includes documentary series Memories, the quiz show Blokken (Blocks), variety show Mooi weer De Leeuw and the long running sitcom F.C. De Kampioenen (F.C. The Champions) as well as various music specials. Drama The station broadcasts the VRT serial Thuis (At Home) and BNN's serial ONM on weekdays throughout the year (except during the summer). BVN also broadcasts a number of popular drama series and serials including Kinderen van Dewindt (Children of Dewindt), Flikken (Cops) and Witse. During the summer, BVN transmits movies from the Netherlands and Flanders on Saturday nights. External links *Official website *BVN at LyngSat Address *BVN reception Category:Television channels in the Netherlands Category:Television channels in Flanders Category:Television channels in Belgium Category:Netherlands Public Broadcasting Category:External services (broadcasting) Category:Television channels and stations established in 1996